Rebuilding the World
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: The Hetalia countries are visited by the future personifications of the Earth to try to stop the countries fading before their time, but the new personifications must first smooth out their own relationships. Will this help or hurt their goal? And what other troubles will they meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

"So... who are you?" America asked bending down to the child's height looking the angry child in the eyes.

With a huff the child answered. "I'm Canada!"

"No you're not I'm Canada." The violet eyed nation answered standing next to his brother.

The child grabbed his long, curly, brown, hair and pulled. "I'm a different Canada!"

"How are you a different Canada?" Germany asked from across the room.

"I'm from the Otherworld! A place beyond death!" The new Canada said. "We live so in the future when you all fade away we can come and take your place."

"Then why exactly are you here?" France said. "As you can see Canada is still here."

"I came because of the way you're running things now! You are all going to fade before your time!" New Canada said. "I was the only one able to come through but with your England's help I might be able to bring the others. Well?"

"Well I think in everyone's best interest that we do bring the others." England said finally. "I will help."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Where are we exactly?" England asked.

After New Canada had given England the spell England transported the two into the Otherworld. The totally black space was startling to England but Canada seemed totally at ease.

"In the gateway to the Otherworld. This way." Canada said walking in seemingly in a random direction. Canada was not the child that England has seen earlier. He now looked around fifteen, but had the same long, curly, brown, hair, and the same violet eyes. The long white night-gown had also stayed the same, but in a bigger size now.

Soon enough the black started to ebb away to a bright white then to a green landscape. Directly in front of the two countries there was a large blue lake that gave away to large snow-topped mountains, to the right there was a dense forest with every tree known to man, and to the left a large field of emerald green grass and flowers.

"Wow..." England said in awe.

"Yeah. Beautiful right." Canada said. "Well the village is this way."

"Village?"

"Yeah. There are no cities around here and we wanted to keep this place as nice as we could for the magical creatures that live here."

"Magical creatures?"

"Yeah. I believe the humans from your land called this place Avalon." Canada smirked. "Now let's go. I don't like being in this thing." He grabbed the gown.

They entered the forest at a small well worn trail that led to a rather large clearing that held many log cabins of many different sizes, and a creek ran through the middle.

"GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" A shout came from one of the bigger cabins.

"I am not having to do anything!" A long haired ash blond haired teen said as he stomped out of the cabin.

"Oh boy, I knew this would start up again." Canada said.

"What would start up again?" England asked.

"The fighting between my England and Russia."

"Why?"

"Well out of everyone here only England, Russia, Romania, Norway, and I are able to use magic and in turn are able to see the magical creatures that live here. England and Russia fight nonstop because they have the most, and most powerful, magic of the lot of us. With that in mind the fay like England more, and the seasonal spirits like Russia more." Canada explained. "They really do love each other you can clearly see it but..."

"When they fight it's not good, and you wonder how they even look at each other." England said sadly remembering his own relationship with France.

"Nicolai get your ass back here and explain yourself!" A brown haired teen, with the same hair style as England, followed Russia out of the house.

"I have nothing to explain to you Alan!" Russia yelled back.

"Their human names?"

"Yeah."

"Like hell you don't!" Alan yelled slamming the door. "What the hell were you doing with Fabien?"

"France?"

"Yeah."

"Talking! That's all I ever do with anyone around here! If even that!" Nicolai yelled back. By this time the two had attracted quite a crowd.

"It didn't look like just talking!"

"What else would it be? I was asking him what I should get you for your birthday! I was having a hard time getting him to stay in the same room as me!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Why can't you believe me?"

"Your lying to me! I can't believe I put up with you!" Alan yelled going as red in the face. "That's it we're over! I can't put up with you anymore! I understand why everyone else hates you!"

"If that's the way you feel I'll just leave!" With that Nicolai turned around and ran into the forest.

"Alright." Canada said. "We might need help here first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on." Canada said as he pulled England over to Alan.

"Oh. Raphael good to see you again." Alan said smiling at the Canadian.

Raphael glared at the Englishman. "What was that about?" He growled. "I leave for not even five minutes and you two are fighting again?"

"He had Fabien pinned up against the wall!" Alan shouted.

"Let's take this inside." Raphael said grabbing Alan by his upper arm and dragging the two Englishmen inside the cabin.

The cabin was very cozy... England decided as he looked around. The room he walked into was most likely the living room, seeing as it held two couches, a loveseat, and three chairs, a coffee table, which was never used for coffee, but tea and hot chocolate, and a light stone colored area rug.

"You need to get a grip and go apologize." Raphael growled angrily, England decided to never make the Canadian mad.

"I need to get a grip?" Alan yelled. England also decided to never be on Alan's bad side. "He was the one that was over reacting!"

"Oh hey gu- never mind, I'll come back later." A ginger aired boy said walking into the room then turning around once he saw the two future nations fighting.

"No, hey Alex come here for a moment." Raphael said turning from the seething Englishman. "Take England here up to one of the spare rooms please. No not that one, this one."

"Alright." Alex said grabbing England by the arm. "This way. My name is Alex. I represent America. I know that you represent England but what is your name?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." England said nodding to the other.

"Well it's great to see a new face around here Arthur. Their fighting is getting old." Alex said smiling. "Wait why are you here?"

"Right now I don't actually know."

* * *

"How long have they been gone for?" America asked.

"About two days. Why do you ask?" France replied looking up from his paperwork.

"I was just expecting them to be home by now that's all." America said.

"Non, there is something else bothering you mon fils." France said putting his pen down and looking up at the American.

"I just can't help but think that something went wrong." America sounded really worried now.

"We should get to bed. Canada went upstairs about an our ago. We'll discuss this in the meeting tomorrow." France said standing up.

"Yeah I guess your right." America said walking up to his room which he shared with his twin Canada.

"Mon amour I hope everything is going alright." France muttered walking up the stairs.

* * *

The ext morning France was woken up by the fire alarm going off. He ran downstairs in just his boxers, only to find Canada glaring a America with a pile of burnt pancakes off to the side.

"Mon bon dieu." France muttered looking at the scene in front of him. Going over and opening the window the two countries snapped out of their glaring contest and started to explain but it sounded like a screaming contest. "That's enough!" France was finally able to yell over the North American brothers. "Alfred go upstairs and get dressed, Matthieu finish up then go get dressed. And no more fighting."

Around an hour later the three countries ran into the meeting room, thirty minutes late.

"Where were you? You are late!" Germany yelled.

"Mon dieu. Sorry the boys had a little trouble at home." France replied giving Canada and America a glare.

"Let's just start the meeting now da?" Russia asked as the three nations took their seats.

"Ja, ja. Let the meeting start!"

* * *

"Dude I'm so hungry!" America yelled as the countries left for their lunch break.

"Well you would have had lunch if you didn't make me burn the pancakes." Canada said in his normal soft voice.

"My fault! That wasn't my fault!" And with that the brothers started fighting again.

"There is a glow-y thing in the corner da?" Russia said stopping the fighting countries.

America, Canada, France, Russia, Italy, and Germany all looked over to the corner where, yes, there was a glowing disk.

"Yo, what do you think it is?" America asked.

"I don't know but it's scary. Ve~" Italy said hiding behind Germany.

"I am wanting to know what it is. Amerika go check." Russia said pushing the American forward.

"Hey!"

"You do always say you are the hero da?"

"Fine but if I die I'm coming back to haunt your ass."

"Fair deal."

"Guys!"

"What is it Matthieu?"

"It's getting bigger."

"What? Run!"


End file.
